The Sword of Transient Justice
by Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto
Summary: After Byakuya's death from his own bankai he was reborn in a new world with a new name. However fate likes to fuck with people and had him reborn as the opposite gender. Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune has more secrets then people think. This story contains spoilers from the latest Bleach arc. Rated M because i'm paranoid.


The Sword of Transient Justice

Prologue: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

Summary: After Byakuya's death from his own bankai he was reborn in a new world with a new name. However fate likes to fuck with people and had him reborn as the opposite gender. Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune has more secrets then people think. This story contains spoilers from the latest Bleach arc.

**"Do not think you can control my power easily Shinigami." Kyuubi talking.**

**_"For a kid you are pretty powerful." Summon boss talking_**

_"Say my name and call upon my power." Zanpakuto talking to its wielder._

_"OH goody a Shinigami to eat." Hollow Talking._

As Byakuya's bankai came at him for the final blow he looked towards both Renji and Rukia. "Renji Rukia forgive me." Those were the last words he would ever speak as he was blasted into the wall and cut by his bankai his Zanpakuto shattering into pieces. Byakuya the 28th head of the Kuchiki family and captain of the 6th division would never again be seen in this world. Although Fate had other plans rather then just letting him die.

In another place there was a newborn child that was about to face many hardships. Fate decided to place Byakuya Kuchiki's soul into the newborn baby Naruto's body. The girl Naruto Uzumaki who was now the container of the Kyuubi would one day grow to be the most powerful Shinobi there ever was.

**Nine years later**

A young blonde hair girl with black streaks in her hair sat on a bench in the park watching the other children play. She had dazzling sky blue eyes, a very pretty face, three whisker marks on each cheek, she wore a light blue short sleeved shirt under a white sleeveless coat with the kanji for sixth division on the back, she wore black baggy pants and getta sandals as well. This girl was none other then Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as well as the reincarnation of Byakuya Kuchiki.

She of course knew all of this having met the Kyuubi when she was seven as well as meeting her Zanpakuto again. She had noticed that Senbonzakura's form had changed as well. No longer was the spirit a samurai but now a beautiful woman with a long flowing gown that had cherry blossoms printed on it. Naruto of course hid her Zanpakuto not wanting anyone to have other reasons to hate her. She noticed some of the parents staring at her and decided it was time to go.

As she stood up and turned to walk away she was immediately cut off by one of the parent's who happened to be a ninja. "Where do you think you're going Demon brat?"

Naruto sighed she was used to this treatment. "I was just going to head home can you please move out of my way?" She asked in a polite but otherwise emotionless voice.

She could feel the anger from both Kyuubi and Senbonzakura. It wasn't often the two agreed on something but they both hated when anyone threatened their container or master respectively.

"I don't think so demon brat I'm going to end what the Fourth started right here and now." The man said as he pulled out a katana.

Naruto sighed and used Shunpo to appear behind the man she then held her hand out towards his knee with her index and middle finger together. "Hado number 4 Byakurai." She muttered as a blast of pale lightning shot from her fingers and pierced the man's knee making him scream out in pain and fall to the ground. Before any more people could gather Naruto used Shunpo to get home as quickly as possible.

She flopped down on her couch well mentally cursing. 'God damn it. I didn't want to show any of my Shinigami skills yet. I really hope this doesn't end badly.' She thought.

_"Don't worry Naru-sama I'm sure everything will be fine the Hokage will most likely deal with this." _Senbonzakura said trying to cheer up her master.

**"Unless that old monkey tries to say it's a bloodline then that might cause more problems for you jailor." **Kyuubi said following his normal pattern of not being helpful.

'Well technically it is a bloodline though you're right for once. That might cause more problems.' She thought looking up just as someone knocked at her door. She sighed and walked to the door opening it. She saw an anbu standing there wearing a dog mask. "Can I help you Inu-san?" She asked even though she knew who this particular Anbu was she acted like she didn't.

"Hokage-sama would like to see you immediately Uzumaki-san. It's about the incident that happened earlier today." Inu said. He was hoping nothing bad would happen to Naruto though he wondered why she kept the potential she showed hidden away.

"Right then lead the way Inu-san." She said deciding it would be better to travel this way rather then just use Shunpo.

Naruto was led by the dog-masked anbu into the Hokage's office where he was dismissed. Naruto quickly sat down in the chair in front of the leader's desk.

"Naruto I would like to talk to you about the techniques you used earlier today. The council wants to know where you learned them as do I. However I am not going to tell the council anything unless I have your permission." The Hokage said smiling to Naruto.

She gave the old man one of her rare smiles. The old man was one of the few people that she trusted since he honestly cared about her well being. She decided she'd be the one to call it a bloodline rather then just let the Hokage do it. "They are original techniques I created myself after unlocking my bloodline." She said pausing. After the Hokage nodded for her to go on she continued. "The techniques use a different energy then Chakra so I can't teach them to anyone. However I can still tell you what they are and what the energy is they use." She said pausing again. The Hokage nodded again letting Naruto continue. "The energy that my techniques use is called Reishi or spirit energy. Instead of using chakra I use this for my techniques. The first technique I used is called Shunpo or 'Flash step', which allows me to move extremely fast. The other technique is called Byakurai or 'Pale Lightning' this technique allows me to shoot a concentrated blast of lightning from my finger tips." She said finishing explaining her techniques.

"I see so have you come up with a name for this bloodline then?" He asked getting a nod from the girl. "I see are there any other benefits that come with it then?" He asked.

Naruto nodded again. "Yes first the name is Shinigamijustu (Death god Techniques). Also there are two additional benefits. The first is that because of my use of Reishi I can sense chakra and differentiate people through it's feel as well as gauge their power. The second benefit is this." She said as a cherry blossom petal touched her hand and changed into a sword. "This is a Zanpakuto or 'Soul Cutter'. A sword whose power only I can use since it was born with in my soul. Each Zanpakuto has special abilities unique to them. Saying the release command followed by the sword's name activates these abilities." She explained before allowing Senbonzakura to disappear.

"Very well I'm guessing from the way your Zanpakuto appeared that it has something to do with cherry blossoms." He said getting a nod. "Do you mind if I give this information to the council?" He asked. At this she shook her head giving permission for the information to be given to the council. "Very well then you may go home now Naruto." He said smiling at her as she got up and left the office.

**Three years later**

Naruto smiled with pride she had gotten her headband and thus become a ninja. Thanks to the use of Reishi she was able to replicate all three academy jutsu needed to pass and without having to use the seals. She now wore Senbonzakura proudly since the Council had said she could wear it as long as it was never used on a fellow citizen or ninja of Konoha. Though there were exceptions to this rule she had no problem with it.

She rejoined the class and smiled at her friend Ino Yamanaka. Since starting at the academy three years ago she had slowly started to lose the emotionlessness that she carried over from her last life. "See Ino I told you my bloodline could replicate the jutsu." She said while sticking her tongue out at her fellow blonde causing her to get smacked.

"Yea yea no need to gloat about Naru-chan." Ino said teasing her friend who just smiled at her.

Once everyone was done taking the test they were told to go home till tomorrow. Naruto noticed however that Mizuki was up to something and decided to follow him. She followed him to the forest near one of the exits to the village then jumped down in front of him. "I don't think you should be taking that scroll out of the village Mizuki-sensei." She said with one hand on Senbonzakura.

"Oh yea and you think you can stop me you demonic brat? You and I aren't even in the same level." He said as he threw one of his giant shuriken at her.

Naruto drew Senbonzakura and cut the oversized throwing star in-half. "You're right I'm way above your level and for attacking a fellow leaf ninja I'll be dealing out your punishment to make sure your actions don't stain the honor of Konoha Shinobi." She said as she held Senbonzakura straight out in front of her. "Be honored as you are the first person to see this. Chire Senbonzakura." With that the blade of the Katana burst into thousands of pink cherry blossoms. The cherry blossoms flew towards Mizuki with blinding speed and slashed him all over until the man passed out from all the injuries he sustained. Naruto reformed her sword and sheathed it just as Anbu arrived. "Your late I already took care of the traitor." She said turning to leave as the anbu went to detain the unconscious Mizuki.

"Uzumaki-sama please wait. The Hokage asked that you report to him for payment for this mission even if you had no prior knowledge of it." The leading anbu who wore a Cat mask said. Naruto simply nodded and used Shunpo to arrive at the Hokage's office.

"Ah good you're here Naru-chan. Here this is the payment for an A rank mission. For taking out the traitor." He said handing Naruto the money. She smiled and thanked him before returning home. She went to bed that night excited for team placements.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Ok yes there is a lot of time jumps but who cares. No the rest of the story will not go this fast this was just to introduce what Naruto can do. Also the elemental countries have never seen Shinigami techniques so Naruto recreated them from her memories as Byakuya. Since Byakuya's signature is to use Byakurai she will use that technique a lot. Finally do not ask what pairings are as I have no idea yet.

Chire- is the Japanese word for 'scatter', which is the release command for Senbonzakura.

Preview for next chapter:

"Oh this is just great I get an emo duck butt avenger and a Pepto-Bismol hair colored fan girl as teammates. Why do you hate me so much fate?" Naruto wailed to the heavens.

"Tch I don't need either of you two I'll get a bell myself." Sasuke said cockily.

"There is a reason I'm a Jonin you know. A green genin like you will never even touch me." Kakashi said well avoiding the attacks from the Uchiha prodigy.

"Next time 'True Genin Test' don't insult the pride of Konoha Shinobi Sasuke."


End file.
